fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jebediah Siringo
This article, Property, is property of User: Ryunosuke247 . Jebediah is a male Gunslinging Mage who is currently partnered with ***** in ******, a guild lead by *****. He is the guild's long-range combatant. Appearance ---- Personality ---- Jeb is a confident and kind young man. He has a bit of a temper, but keeps himself under control. He is always very loyal to anyone he holds dear and is the type to keep his word. He doesn't sweat the small things. One of his notable traits is his good sense of sarcasm. History ''' ---- Jebediah lived most of his live in a small farm village. As a child, he looked up to his mother and father, who were both retired mages. Wanting to live normal lives the happy couple hid their magical abilities from their son. His father taught the soon to be mage how to use firearms to protect their farm from the many animal and beasts that plagued them. When Jeb was 14, he accidentally used gun magic on a ferocious monster that attacked the farm. Fascinated by his abilities he beg his parents to train him. Soon after he left home to explore the world and hone his skills. '''Synopsis ---- Equipment ''' ---- Shell Coat: Shell Coat grants the wearer defense against magic. '''Magic and Abilities ---- Guns Magic: As the Magic's name implies, the user loads their guns and fires Magic bullets to produce various Magical effects. Guns Magic, Blast Bullet: The user uses their weapon to fire multiple bullets, which are composed of a blue-colored flame, at the opponent. Guns Magic, Spark Shot: The user shoots multiple electrifying bullets towards the enemies at once, making them collapse to the ground, numb, from being electrically shocked. Guns Magic, Flare Shot: The user shoots a magical bullet that bursts into a blinding light. Guns Magic, Spellbreaker Shot: A round shot by the user that's capable of penetrating magical barriers and damaging the target. Guns Magic, Tranquilizer Shot: The user uses this spell to forcibly stop the enemy with bullets that are designed to render the victim unconscious and paralyzed for the next few hours. Guns Magic, Hunter Shot: These bullets do not stop until they have hit their target. Gun Magic, Blade Shot: Bright orange energy blades extend from the barrels of the gun, turning them into close range weapons. In the case of an emergency, can be ejected from the Gun. Guns Magic, Comet Shot: After charging the sphere into an explosive bolt, the user shoots it at the target. Guns Magic, Restrict Shot: If the target is hit with this spell he/she will be wraped in a magical bind. Guns Magic, Ultimate Shot: The user unleashes a barrage of bullets simultaneously that, because of their density and grouping, appear to fuse together into one large sup er-powerful blast. Jeb has many talents and abilities, including very sharp eyesight, abnormally acute perception, and extraordinary luck. Marksmanship- Jebediah has incredible accuracy, able to accurately shoot down bullets from other guns, and make a number of bullets hit at exactly the same time as well as ricochet bullets off of multiple surfaces and effictivley hit a target. He's able to account for a moving target and adjust his aim well for such occasions. He is also ambidextrous. Fighting style: Jeb fights in a very focused and disciplined manner, choosing his shots carefully and reacting quickly when he gets into trouble. His fighting style resembles Gun Kata and Gun Fu. It's almost inhuman to watch him at work, there isn't a bit of wasted movement and his patience is lethal. He is able to perform acorbatic movements like they are child's play. He knows how and where to hit his enemy, vicious attack patterns keep his opponent off balance and leave them little room to make any kind of error without being punished for it. 'Trivia ' ---- Category:Mage